1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally pertains to the development of a combination golf putter that can be used as a conventional hand putter, a belly putter and a chest putter.
2. Prior Art
There have been a series of golf putter extenders, telescoping shafts and fitment systems developed over the years. One method of converting a regular hand putter into a belly or chest putter was an extender that is inserted into the handle of the hand putter. Once it was fixed in place it could no longer be removed eliminating the use of the club as a hand putter. Another type of extension was a telescoping handle with a rounded top. The extender is slid out of the handle to a chosen length and tightened into place. Although effective it was heavy and cumbersome and could not be converted into a chest putter. A special fitment system was developed that allowed an extension to be inserted into the hand putter for either a belly or chest putter configuration. The fitment system was difficult to assemble. Still another adjustable golf putter was developed that employed tubes that fit inside each other that could be slid in or out to the desired length and clamped in place. Gripping the club for putting was limited to specific areas and did not allow flexibility.